


Let's get physical

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena decides to get into shape after having her baby. She decides to  get a personal trainer in the shape of Berenice Wolfe.  But will Serena get more out of it then just getting into shape.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena is 28 years old. She had just qualified to be a doctor when she found out she was pregnant. The baby definitely wasn't planned. Serena had always known she was gay. And she had numerous girlfriends in the past. But a very drunken one night stand with a random man had given her a gorgeous little boy. Her little boy Harley was now 3 months old.  
"Why am I so fat?" Serena moaned as she stood in front of the mirror.  
"You're not fat." her sister Annie said as she sat on the bed with Harley on her arms.  
"Yes I am. What the hell am I supposed to wear to the Hospital Fundraiser next month."  
"Buy yourself something new."  
"Why should I. I have this." Serena got a pile of dresses out of her wardrobe and started chucking them on the bed." This and this. And none of them fit me anymore. Because of this." Serena said as she grabbed her stomach.  
"It's a bit of baby weight that's all. It'll soon go."  
"Soon go. He is 3 months old and it still hasn't gone." Serena took Harley off Annie and held him close and went downstairs. 

"Look, if it bothers you that much. Why don't you join a gym?"  
"Let's cover your ears Harley. While I swear at Auntie Annie. Fuck off I am not joking a gym."  
"Why not."  
"Because they are full of men who love themselves. And the women that go there don't even need to lose weight anyway."  
"Not all the time."  
"Most of the bloody time."  
"My Friend Liz goes to that new gym in town. She raves about it. They have personal trainers too."  
"Big muscle men are they?"  
"No. They have women trainers too. Liz says the woman who trains her is fantastic." Annie looked through her handbag and pulled out a card. "Here that's her card."  
"Why have you got a card?"  
"Liz gave it me. I think she was trying to tell me something."  
"Berenice Wolfe. She sounds a bit posh."  
"For god sake. Look, do you want to get rid of your baby weight or not?"  
"Of course I do. It's just the thought of going to the gym. Plus I can't see myself in lycra can you?  
"Then just buy a tracksuit for God Sake. Anyway I better get going. I have got a date tonight."  
"Lucky you."  
"Hey there's a woman out there just looking for you."  
"Well I wish she would hurry up and find me." Serena smiled as she kissed Harley softly on head. "Good luck with your date."  
"Thanks. I'll call tomorrow and let you know. Love ya both ." Annie kissed Serena and Harley.  
"We Love you too." Serena smiled as Annie left. "What do you think? Do you think Mummy needs to join a gym?" Serena smiled as Harvey just yawned and closed his eyes. "Not really bothered are you son." Serena stood up and went upstairs to put Harley in his cot. 

Serena went into her bedroom and started to try the dresses on.  
"FUCK Sake." She said out loud as she couldn't even fasten the zip up on the first dress. She took it off and chucked it on the floor. Before putting her comfy elasticated trousers back on. "There's only one thing for it." Serena grabbed her stomach. "You're gonna have to go." Serena went downstairs and grabbed the card off the kitchen and went into the lounge and got her phone.  
"Hello is that Berenice Wolfe?" she said nervously.  
"Speaking."  
"Hi. I was given your card by my sister. I really need your help."  
"You want to get in shape do you?"  
"Absolutely. I had a little boy 3 months ago. And I just can't seem to shift my baby weight. And to top it off I have a big Fundraising event for work next month. And I need to look my best. And that's not going to happen the way I look right now."  
"Right. We need to get started ASAP then. Don't we?"  
"Yes please. But I am slightly nervous about going to the gym."  
"Don't worry. You're in very good hands with me. I can fit you in tomorrow. Say about 3pm."  
"Yes that'll be fine. I will get my Mum to look after Harley."  
"Great. You haven't told me your name."  
"Oh my God baby brain. Serena. My name is Serena Mckinnie."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Serena."  
"You will. See you tomorrow." Serena smiled as she put down the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Serena got ready to go to the gym.  
"I can't wait to get rid of you."Serena said as she looked in the mirror holding her stomach."Alright baby Mummy's coming." Serena ran into Harley's room. "What's all this noise for eh."She picked little Harley up and walked around the room with him." "Shush shush. It's OK Mummy's got you. Let's get you fed and then we can get you to Grandma's." Serena took Harley downstairs and gave him a bottle. Then she got little Harley ready. And then got in the car to go to her Mums. Serena's Mum was only 48 years old. She had Serena's sister Annie when she was just 18. And Serena when she was 20.  
"Hello darling." Adrienne smiled as she answered the door.   
"Hi Mum."   
"And how's my gorgeous grandson today?" Adrienne unclipped the car seat and took Harley out.   
"He's fine. You are still OK to have him for a few hours today aren't you?"   
"It would be a pleasure. What are you doing with your bit of free time?" Adrienne said as she took a sip of her drink.   
"Going to the gym." Adrienne spat her drunk out drink on the floor. "MUM." 

"You're going to the gym?" Adrienne said as she tried not to laugh.   
"Yes. What's wrong with that?"  
"Serena you have never done any form of exercise in your life. You used to always get me to write a letter excusing you from games when you were at school."   
"Very funny."   
"It's true and you know it."   
"Yeah well I need to get rid of this extra weight from having Harley."  
"I think you're lovely just the way you are."   
"You kind of have to say that don't you. You're my Mum."   
"You are beautiful."   
"But I'm fat."   
"Are you bollocks."   
"I've got to go now. My appointment is at 3.00pm." Serena stood up and walked over to Harley and took home off Adrienne. "Mummy won't be long gorgeous. Be a good boy for Grandma." Serena said as she kissed the little boy. "Mummy loves you." She gave Harley back to Adrienne and grabbed her handbag. "See you later Mum."   
"Bye have fun."   
"Shut up." Adrienne laughed as Serena left the house.   
"I wish I was a fly on the fly on the wall in that gym Harley." Adrienne chuckled to herself. 

Serena pulled up in the car park. And looked at the gym.   
"Let's do this." Serena said as she got out of the car and walked inside.   
"Hello can I help you?" The woman behind the counter said.   
"Hi I have got an appointment with Berenice Wolfe at 3.00pm." The woman looked at the computer.   
"Are you Serena Mckinnie?"   
"Yes that's right."   
"Bernie is just finishing with a client. Do you want to take a seat over there. Bernie won't be long."   
"Ok thanks." Serena smiled as she walked over to the chairs. Serena had been waiting for a few minutes when she saw a gorgeous blonde woman walk over to the desk. She was dressed Head to toe in black lycra. Shit she's coming over Serena said to herself.   
"Hi are you Serena?"   
"Erm… Yes."  
"Hi I'm Berenice but you can call me Bernie."   
"Nice to meet you."   
"Are you still feeling nervous?" I am now I've seen you, she thought.   
"A little."  
"There's no need to be. Follow me and let's get started shall we?"   
"Sure." Maybe this is going to be so bad after all Serena thought as she followed Bernie into the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena took a quick glance around as they got into the gym. Then she couldn't resist taking a look at Bernie’s perfect arse.   
"Right before we start we need to do some warm up exercise."  
"Ok."   
"Serena you don't have to look nervous. I'll go gently with you. I promise." Bernie smiled. "Right first warm up marching on the spot. Like this for 3 minutes." Serena copied Bernie. Bernie couldn't help but watch Serena's breasts jiggle as she marched. After a few minutes Bernie stopped her. "I think that's enough warm up." Bernie said after a few exercises. "Are you OK?"   
"Yeah fine."   
"Have you been on a Treadmill before?"   
"No."   
"Do you do any running?"   
"Does this body look like it does any running? Serena pointed to herself. It looks good to me Bernie thought to herself. "The last time I ran was for a bus and I haven't been on a bus since I passed my driving test 9 years ago. Does that answer your question?"   
"I guess it does. So to begin with let's just do a fast walk." Serena stepped onto the Treadmill as Bernie set it going.  
"Are you ok to go a bit faster?" Bernie said after a few minutes.   
"If I must." Serena smiled as Bernie put the machine to go a bit faster. As Serena was doing a steady jog a young skinny attractive blonde walked up to Bernie.   
"Hi Bernie."   
"Hi how are you and your family?"   
"We're all good. You busy?"   
"Yeah I'm with a client at the moment so I can't really stop to chat. Sorry."   
"No problem. Speak soon yeah?"   
"Sure Bye."   
"Bye." The blonde smiled as she walked off. 

"Friend of yours?" Serena asked as she carried on jogging.   
"Client."   
"Doesn't look like she needs to lose any weight."   
"She's not my client. Her son was. To cut a long story short. He is getting bullied at School. So her and her husband asked me if there was anything I could do to help to build up his confidence."  
"Bless him."   
"He's a great kid. Right let's move onto the next." The rowing machine works your lower body too."  
"Ok." Serena sat down and began.   
"Nice and steady first. You don't want to tire yourself too soon." I wouldn't mind you tiring me out. Stop it Serena you don't even know if she bat's for your team she thought as she felt herself go blush. At the end of her session Serena was shattered.   
"So will I be seeing you again. Erm… I mean for another session." Bernie stuttered.   
"As much as I want to say no. I'm going to have to say yes. Even though I am absolutely buggered."  
"You can go home and relax now."   
"Relax with a 3 month old baby to look after. I wish."   
"Make your husband help you."   
"Husband. I don't have a husband. Or a girlfriend for that matter."   
"I shouldn't have presumed I'm sorry."   
"It's fine really. So erm when can I book another appointment?"   
"Follow me and I'll have a look." Serena followed her back to reception and she just couldn't resist stealing another look at Bernie’s arse. "So will the same time on Monday be alright?"   
"Yes fine as long I can get my Mum to look after my boy."  
"You have my number so just let me know if you can't make it."   
"I will. Thank you." Serena paid for her session and put her purse back into her bag. "Is it alright to use the showers?"   
"Yes sure sorry. There at the end of the corridor to your left."   
"Thank you for today."   
"Your welcome. See you soon I hope."   
"You will." Serena smiled as she turned around and walked off. My God what an absolutely gorgeous woman Bernie thought to herself as she watched Serena walk away. 

Bernie pottered around the reception waiting to see Serena come out. When Serena eventually came out Bernie’s eyes lit up.   
"Feeling alright." Bernie said as she walked up to her and looked at Serena up and down.   
"Yes I feel better now after that shower. I've rang my Mum and she can look after my son on Monday."   
"Great...erm good good. So I'll see you Monday then?"   
"If you promise to go easy on me again." Serena blushed as she looked into Bernie’s eyes.   
"I can't promise that. It's only going to get harder." Bernie smirked as Serena blush once again.   
"No pain no gain huh."   
"Exactly."   
"I er I best go and pick my son up."  
"Sure Bye Serena."   
"Bye Bernie." Serena turned and left. Why the hell does she want to change that body of hers. It looks pretty good to me Bernie smiled to herself as she went back into the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena couldn't take the smile off her face as she drove back to her Mum's to pick Harley up.   
"Hi sweetheart." Serena's Dad Paul said as he opened the door.   
"Hi Dad."Serena kissed her Dad on the cheek as she went inside." Has he been alright, Mum?"  
"Of course he has. He has just had a bottle and a nappy change. All he has done since he got here is smile. Isn't it gorgeous."   
"Have you been a good boy for Grandma and Grandad." Serena took Harley off her Mum and held him close.   
"So."   
"So what?"   
"How did it go at the gym?"   
"Not bad." Serena smiled as she thought about Bernie.   
"Oh God I know that smile. You fancy someone there. Don't you?"   
“No. What makes you say that?”  
“You're my daughter, I can tell by that look on your face. Tell me who she is?"  
"It's the woman who is training me."  
"Really."  
"She is absolutely beautiful Mum. She is so sexy. And her body in Lycra looks amazing. Oh and that's not all her legs oh my God her legs go right up to her."   
"Thank you I think that's enough information." Her Mum butted in. "She is sex on legs Mum."   
"Alright alright. I wish I'd never asked. So are you going to ask her out?"   
"Mum I don't even know if she bats for my team."   
"Ask her then."   
"What am I meant to say."  
"What you just said to me about. Say what's her name?"   
"Bernie."   
"Right say Bernie I think you're bloody gorgeous. Do you fancy going out for a drink with me."  
"That sounds so childish Mum."   
"Have you got any better ideas?"   
"Yes, how about I say nothing. Come on Harley it's time to go." Serena put Harley into his car seat. 

"Serena you never know this Bernie could be one you have waiting for."   
"Look even if she is gay. There's no way she is ever gonna fancy me is there?" Serena said as she felt her herself welling up.   
"Why couldn't she fancy you?"   
"Look at me Mum."   
"Hey. Pack that in right now lady." Adrienne said as she held Serena's face in her hands. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are absolutely beautiful."   
"I don't feel very beautiful."   
"Well you are. And I'm not just saying this because I'm your Mum." Adrienne held her close. "This is just your hormones talking that's all. Any woman would be so lucky to have you. And that goes for this Bernie too."   
"Do you really think so?"   
"I know so. So stop putting yourself down. Where's my confidant, Feisty daughter gone eh?"   
"I don't know." Serena cried as she held her Mum tighter.   
"Don't take this the wrong darling. But have you thought about going to see a Doctor?"  
"I am a Doctor."   
"You know what I mean. I think you might have Postnatal Depression. You really haven't been yourself since you had Harley."   
"I love Harley. He's my world."   
"I know he is darling." Adrienne stroked Serena's face.   
"Your Mum's not saying you don't love him." Paul said. "Me and your Mum have actually talked about this. We think you do need to talk to somebody."   
"Talking about me behind my back are you?"   
"No. Nothing like that. We are just worried about you that's all."  
"Well don't be. I don't need to talk to anyone. Come on sweetheart." Serena picked up Harley in his car seat and walked to the front door.   
"Serena, don't go like this."  
"It's alright Mum. When I've gone you can start talking about me again." Serena left and slammed the door behind her. 

As Serena drove home she was stuck in traffic lights  
"Fuck it. I need wine" She said as she drove off and pulled up in a nearby supermarket. She got Harley out and put his car seat onto the trolley. Serena went straight to the wine section and put a couple of bottles of Shiraz in before going to the baby section to get things she needed for Harley. As she walked down the chocolate aisle she stopped dead. She would recognise that figure anywhere.   
"Should you be on the aisle? " Serena said as she walked closer.   
"Hi."Bernie smiled." I'm afraid chocolate is my downfall. It's one thing I can't give up. Is this your little boy?" Bernie smiled as she reached out and Harley grabbed her finger.   
"Yes this is Harley."   
"Hi Harley. You a little cutie. Aren't you? Excuse me I don't remember Shiraz being on that diet sheet I gave you."  
"Bugger it. I need it. After the day I have had."   
"I wasn't that bad was I?"   
"No it's not you. It's just." Serena put her face in her hands and started to cry.   
"Serena what's the matter." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's arm.   
"I've just had a row with my parents. I was awful to them. And all they were doing was trying to help me."   
"Come on let's go to the cafe and talk."   
"You don't want to hear about my problems."   
"I do if it's upsetting you. Come on." Bernie put her basket into Serena's trolley and pushed it to the instore cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you want to talk about why you're so upset?" Bernie said as she sat down with the cups of coffee.   
"It's nothing really."   
"It obviously is if it's upsetting you this much. It's OK. You can talk to me. It won't go any further. I promise."   
"Before… Before I had Harley. I was so confident in my looks and my body. But since I had him. I don't know. It's like all my confidence has just gone. Don't get me wrong. I love my son. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Serena cried as she stoked Harley's face.   
"I can see that. Do you mind me asking why you've been arguing with your parents?"   
"They think I should see my Doctor. They think I've got Postnatal Depression."  
"Do you think you have?" Serena nodded as she broke down again. Bernie stood up and sat beside Serena. "Let it out." she said as she put her arms around her shoulders and brought her close to her.   
"I'm sorry."   
"You've got nothing to be sorry for."  
"You're supposed to be my personal trainer. Not my shrink."  
"I'm a bit cheaper than a shrink. I think your Parents are right though. You do need to talk to someone."   
"I'd rather just talk to you?"   
"You can talk to me whenever you like."   
"I don't suppose you er. It doesn't matter you probably got things to do."   
"You don't suppose what."   
"Would you like to come to mine? I'll cook us some food. Something healthy I promise."   
"I'd love to."   
"Great." Serena smiled. They went and paid for their shopping and left the supermarket. 

"Do you want to follow me in your car?" Serena asked as they walked across the car park.   
"I didn't bring my car. I don't live far so I walked here."  
"Oh right. My car is just over here." Bernie pushed Serena's trolley to her car.   
"I'll put your shopping in the boot. You put this little man in."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem."   
"Come on gorgeous. Let's get you home for some tea." Serena kissed Harley as she put his car seat in the back seat. Serena and Bernie got in the car and drove off.   
"You don't mind the radio being on do you?"   
"No not at all."   
"He likes a bit of music."   
"Is Harley a good boy?"   
"Mostly. He doesn't cry very often. He's quite an easy baby actually."  
"Does he see his Dad?" Serena glanced at Bernie and shook her head. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that."   
"No it's fine really. Harley is the product of a very drunken one night stand. Not very clever of me I know. I don't even know why I slept with him. I have never even been attracted to men."  
"That's what the demon drink does for you."  
"True. But I wouldn't change him for the world." Serena smiled as she pulled up outside her house. Serena took Harley in as Bernie grabbed the shopping.   
"Where do you want me to put these."  
"Just chuck em on the kitchen table. I'll just put Harley in pram."   
"Pass him here. I'll have him while you put them away."  
"Ok."   
"Come here young man." Bernie took him off Serena and sat down. "He's got your chin."   
"I know. Poor little thing."   
"You are a little cutie aren't you eh." Bernie cooed at Harley as he held her finger.   
"Bernie, I don't want you to think bad about me." Serena said as she sat down.   
"Why should I think bad about you?"   
"Because of the things I said in the cafe. I love my boy with my heart." Serena took Harley off Bernie and held him close to her.   
"I know you do."   
"I'm a good Mum."   
"I can see that. He is a happy and content baby."  
"I just wish I was happy." Serena cried as Bernie got up and wrapped her arms around them both.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll just feed this little man and then I will get our tea on." Serena said as she stood up to make Harley's bottle." "Give him here. I'll feed him for you. "  
"You don't have to do that. "  
"I know. But I want to." Bernie held out her arms to take Harley. Serena made his bottle up. And put his bib on.  
"That should be cool enough for him."  
"Thanks." Bernie took the bottle as Harley began to gulp it down.  
"Were you ready for that, wasn't you Mister eh?" Bernie cooed. Serena smiled as she watched Bernie interact with her son.  
"Right then if you're OK with him. I'll put the dinner on."  
"We are OK. Aren't we young man? Yes we are." Serena potted around the kitchen making dinner.  
"Is stir fry OK for you?"  
"Lovely." Bernie said as she carried on feeding Harley. 

"That meal was beautiful thank you Serena." Bernie said as she put down her knife and fork.  
"Your welcome. Thank you for feeding Harley."  
"Anytime. He's a little beauty." Just like his Mummy Bernie thought to herself.  
"I bet you wished you'd never met me. Don't you?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well I've only known you a few hours and I'm dumping all my troubles onto you."  
"Serena, listen to me." Bernie reached across the table and put her hand on top of Serena's. "I for one am very glad I have met you. And if I can help you in any way feel better about herself. Then I will. But take it from me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are a very attractive woman." Bernie smiled as she started to blush.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Yes I do." Maybe she is gay after all Serena thought as she took a sip of her drink. 

After dinner Bernie took Harley into the lounge. While Serena washed the pots. Harley was sitting on the sofa propped up on some pillows. While Bernie was playing with him with his toys.  
"I hate to spoil your fun but it's nearly bathtime for you baby boy."  
"I better get off then and let you get him settled."  
"You don't have to go. I mean not if you don't want to that is." Serena said nervously. "But I expect there's someone waiting for you at home."  
"There's no one waiting for me at home."  
"Isn't there?"  
"No.I live alone."  
"Have you. Have you got a partner?"  
"No. I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year." Yes Serena felt saying out loud she's gay. "  
"Right. So erm…. do you want to stay a bit longer? Once I have got him settled down I can open that bottle of wine that I bought earlier. And we can just talk."  
"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."  
"So would I. Come on gorgeous let's go and give you a bath." Make yourself comfortable. I won't be long."  
"Can I er can i come up with you. Would you mind?"  
"No course not. You might get wet though he likes to splash about."  
"That's fine by me." Bernie smiled as she stood up. Oh my God I wish this woman could see what I see. She is absolutely stunning Bernie thought as she followed Serena upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Serena put Harley in the bath he started kicking his little legs splashing water about and chuckling.   
"Thanks for that mate." Bernie laughed as the water hit her in the face.   
"I did warn you. He's a right little water baby."   
"You should take him to the swimming baths. I could take you. I mean if you want to that is?"  
"That'd be great. He'd love that thank you."   
"We'll sort out a day what is best for you."   
"I can go any day. I am on maternity leave."   
"How about this Sunday. If you've not got any plans that is."   
"No Sunday sounds great to me."   
"Did you hear that little man? You are going swimming on Sunday." Serena lifted Harley out of the bath and kissed his as she wrapped a towel round and took him into his room. He was soon dried and put in a baby grow. Serena kissed him and put him down on his cot. 

"Does he sleep all night?"   
"Mostly. Sometimes he wakes up at 12 for a bottle then that's usually it till about 7. Goodnight my gorgeous boy. Mummy loves you." Serena stroked Harley's cheek as he closed his eyes. "Please don't think I'm awful. I know I'm very lucky to have him. Loads of women wait their whole lives for what I've got here. But I just wish I could feel happy."   
"Serena, I know I haven't known you long. But one thing you are not is awful."   
"No."   
"No. I do think your Mum is right though. You do need to see your Doctor."   
"I know I do. I'll ring first thing Monday morning. I can't carry on like this can I?" Bernie shook her head. "Right I think I'm ready for that glass of wine now. Are you?"   
"Lead the way." Serena walked in front of Bernie as they went downstairs. 

Bernie and Serena sat on the sofa talking and drinking wine.   
"Well that's that bottle finished." Serena sighed as she poured the last drop into Bernie’s glass. "I've got another bottle if you want me to open it?"   
"That's completely up to you."   
"I don't want to keep you if you want to go home."   
"Serena stop worrying. Go and open that bottle." Bernie smiled as he put her hand on Serena's.   
"Ok." Serena jumped off the sofa and went into the kitchen. "Play it cool Serena. Play it cool." She muttered to herself as she opened the wine. She took a deep breath before going back into the lounge. "Bernie, Can I ask you something?"   
"Sure."   
"You said you hadn't had a girlfriend for two years."   
"That's right."   
"Were you with her long before you split up."   
"We were together for 5 years."  
"That's a long time. Why did you split up if you don't mind me asking?"   
"I found out she was cheating on me. She'd been it doing for months apparently. And not just with one woman."   
"I'm sorry. One of my girlfriends cheated on me. It's not nice isn't it."   
"No. Well I think your ex girlfriend sounds like a complete arse cheating on you."   
"So does yours. I don't know why anyone would want to cheat on you." Serena said shyly as she took a sip of her drink.  
When they had finished the wine both Serena and Bernie were feeling tipsy.   
"Is that the time."Bernie said as she looked at her watch." I better get going."  
"Oh right." Serena's heart sank as she stood up and walked Bernie to the front door. .   
"Thank you for a lovely meal and a lovely evening."   
"Your very welcome"   
"I'll erm I come about 10.00 on Sunday if that's not too early."   
"No, that'll be great."   
"I'll see you Sunday then."   
"Definitely." Serena smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.   
"Well erm Goodnight Serena Mckinnie."   
"Goodnight Bernie Wolfe." Serena's heart was going ten to the dozen as she closed the door and lent against it.   
You idiot Wolfe. Why didn't you just kiss her. You know you wanted to. Bernie thought to herself as she walked down the drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Bernie all that night. She took Harley out shopping on Saturday to get him a float jacket. As she got in the car to go home she thought about her Mum and Dad and how she stormed out of the house yesterday.   
"Shall we go see Grandma and Grandad Harley? I think Mummy has got some apologising to do." Serena started the car and drove to her parents.   
"Hi darling." Paul Serena's Dad said as he opened the door.   
"Hi Dad. Is Mum in?"   
"Yes she's in the garden."  
"I'm sorry about yesterday Dad."  
"It's forgotten. Leave this little man with man with me. Come to Grandad." Paul smiled as he took Harley out of his car seat and took him in the lounge. Serena made her way out in the garden and saw her mum knelt down on the ground tending to her plants.   
"They are coming on a treat Mum." Serena said nervously.   
"Hello love. I didn't expect to see you today." Adrienne stood up and dusted the muck of her trousers.   
"I need to apologise to you for kicking off yesterday. I know you are only worried about me. I'm really sorry Mum."   
"Come here you daft lass." Adrienne hugged Serena and held her tightly. "We didn't mean to upset you my darling."   
"I know you didn't. And your right. I do need to speak to someone. I'm going to ring my Doctor first thing Monday morning."   
"Good I'm glad. Let's go and have a cold drink. I'm parched." Adrienne put her arm around Serena as they went into the kitchen. "So are you still going back to the gym on Monday?"   
"Up to now yes. I erm. I saw Bernie in the supermarket yesterday."   
"And."   
"Well we got talking and she came back to mine and I made us something to eat."   
"And what else?"   
"Nothing else Mum nothing happened."   
"Why didn't it."   
"It just didn't."   
"She's sex on legs you said."   
"She is and I do fancy her. But I don't think she thinks of me in that way."   
"Why shouldn't she. You're beautiful."   
"She wants me and Harley to go swimming with her tomorrow."   
"Harley will love that. He loves water."   
"I know. She was really good with him last night. She fed him for me while I made the dinner."  
"So are you going with her tomorrow?"   
"Yeah it's just I don't want her to see me in a swimming costume."   
"Serena please believe me there's nothing wrong with you. I don't even know why you are going to the gym anyway."   
"To make myself feel better." Serena said as her voice got louder.   
"Ok. OK. Just go out with Harley and Bernie and try and enjoy yourself."  
"I'll try." Serena smiled as she took a sip of her drink. 

Serena didn't sleep a wink Saturday night as she was excited about seeing Bernie again. She got out of bed and went to see if Harley was awake. As soon as Harley saw Serena he began kicking his legs and held out his arms.   
"Good morning my gorgeous boy." Serena lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you going swimming today eh? Let's go dressed and fed." Serena gave Harley a wash and changed him then took him downstairs for breakfast. Serena got herself ready then her and Harley stood at the window watching for Bernie. When Bernie pulled up she got out and waved as she walked up the drive.   
"Look Bernie’s here." Serena went to the door.   
"Hi."   
"Hi how are you today?"   
"Not too bad."   
"And how are you little man." Bernie took Harley off and Serena and hugged him.   
"He's good."  
"Are you ready to go then?"   
"Yeap." Bernie put Harley in his car seat and put him in her car. While Serena got the bag. 

"I went round to see my parent's yesterday. And apologised for being a cow." Serena said as they were on their way to the leisure centre.   
"Is everything alright now with them?"   
"Yes. I have got the best parents ever." As they got to the leisure centre Serena got Harley ready.   
"You look so cute in your little float vest." Serena bounced him on her knee.   
"Here pass him here while you go and get ready." Bernie said as she came out of the cubical.   
"Do I have to. Can't I just sit and watch."   
"Serena you've got nothing to be worried about. Go and put your costume on."   
"Ok." Serena went into the cubical.   
"I wish your Mummy would see how beautiful she really is, little man." Bernie held Harley close. "Are you ready Serena?"   
"Promise me you won't laugh." Serena said as she opened the door slightly.   
"As if I would." Bernie's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth suddenly went dry. As she saw Serena standing in her swimming costume. Oh my God this woman is just too gorgeous Bernie thought.   
"I look awful don't I?" Serena said worriedly.   
"You couldn't look awful if you tried, believe me. Let's get this little man in the pool then shall we?"   
"Yeah." Serena took Harley off Bernie and walked in front of her. This woman is the most gorgeous, sexiest woman I have ever clapped eyes on Bernie’s thought as they walked into the pool area.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie got in the pool first and took Harley off Serena so she could get in. As soon as Harley touched the water he started to splash.   
"Do you want me to take him?" Serena asked.   
"He's OK. You like that don't you Harley." Bernie started to lift him out of the water and then back in. Making the little boy laugh.   
"He definitely likes you." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie and Harley play.   
"I like him. I think he is a great little boy. His Mum's not bad either."   
"Thanks for that." Serena laughed as she hit Bernie on the arm. "Are you alright with him while I do a few lengths?"   
"Yeah go for it. We'll be just fine. Won't we my little friend." Serena set off swimming down to the deep end. "You have got an amazing Mum little guy. I just wish she knew how amazing she is. I think it's time I told your Mummy how great she is. What do you think, Harley?" Harley began bouncing up and down in Bernie’s arms. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" Bernie kissed Harley and went back to watching Serena swim. 

After a couple of hours in the pool Harley began to get a bit crabby.   
"I think he's getting hungry." Serena said as they decided to get out. After they had got dried and changed they went and sat in the cafe so that Serena could feed Harley.   
"I've really enjoyed it this morning."   
"So have I."   
"Thank you for bringing us here."   
"You're very welcome."  
"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"   
"I haven't got any plans."   
"Right. I don't suppose you'd like to come back to ours for dinner do you?" Serena asked nervously.   
"I would love to. If it's not too much trouble."   
"It's not trouble at all." Serena smiled as she put Harley into his car seat. The drive back to Serena's was very quiet. I have got to tell this gorgeous woman how I feel about her. Bernie thought to herself as she kept glancing at Serena out of the corner of her eye. 

When they got to Serena's they had dinner. Then Serena gave Harley a bath and a feed and he fell fast asleep. Bernie was sitting in the lounge waiting nervously for Serena to come back downstairs.   
"That's his lordship settled." Serena said as she came into the lounge. "I think we've knackered him out."   
"Bless him."   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"No. Come and sit down. Please."  
"Ok."Serena sat beside Bernie on the sofa.   
"Look Serena there's something I need to tell you."  
"Stop right there. I know what you're going to say."   
"You do?"   
"Yes I do. You're going to say I like you Serena but just as a friend."   
"Serena."   
"It's fine really. I mean how could someone as gorgeous as you. Fancy someone like me."   
"Oh Serena you have no idea how wrong you are." Bernie turned round and took Serena's face in her hands. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever clapped eyes on. You are funny, smart and Jesus Christ when I saw you in your swimming costume today. My good God. I won't tell you what was going through my mind because quite frankly it was boarding on filth." They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes."You are an absolutely amazing Mummy to an absolutely amazing little boy. And I love every minute of the time I spend with you two."  
"Do you really mean that?" Serena asked with tears streaming down her face.  
"You know my Mum always says actions speak louder than words." Bernie smiled as she leaned forward and put her lips to Serena's. The kiss was soft and tender. When they parted they both looked at each other before Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

As they came up for air Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's cheek softly.   
"I wanted to do that on Friday before I went home."   
"Then why didn't you?"   
"I was scared. I didn't know if you felt the way I felt."   
"Now you know I do." Serena kissed Bernie chaste on the lips. "You are absolutely beautiful." Serena said as she started laughing.   
"What's so funny?"   
"I was just thinking about what I said to my Mum about you."   
"What did you say about me."   
"I erm I told her that you were sex on legs."   
"Sex on legs huh. Funny that because that's what I thought about you. When I saw you in your swimming costume."   
"Really."   
"Really. I wish you could see what I can see when I look at you. Serena you are stunning."   
"Do you really think so?"   
"I really really think so." Bernie pulled Serena to her so they could snuggled up together.   
"I wish we could stay like this."   
"Who says we can't. I'm not going anywhere Serena."   
"I don't want you to go anywhere." Serena buried her face into Bernie’s neck. "I want you to stay here tonight."   
"I'd love to. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Bernie kissed Serena on the head and stroked her hair. 

They laid cuddling in silence for a while. When Serena lifted her head and began kissing Bernie’s neck.   
"I want you so much." She moaned as her hand began to wonder up Bernie’s shirt.   
"I want you too Serena."   
"Then let's just go to bed." Serena stood up and held out her hand.   
"Lead the way." Bernie took Serena's hand and got up off the sofa.  
As they got upstairs Serena went into Harley's bedroom to check on him.   
"Is he OK?" Bernie stood behind Serena and wrapped her arms around her waist.   
"He's fine." Serena turned in Bernie’s arms and kissed her. "Let's go to bed shall we?"   
"Oh yes." Serena held Bernie’s hand and led her to her bedroom. "Have you got any idea how much I want you?"   
"Then why don't you show me." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her passionately. Bernie lifted Serena's jumper over her head. "Stunning, just stunning." She moaned as they locked lips again. They quickly undressed each other and got on the bed. 

They rolled around on the bed as they continued kissing.   
"Bernie I need you." Serena said as she straddled Bernie.   
"I need you too. I need you so much." Bernie rolled Serena back on the bed and put her hand between Serena's legs. Serena was soaked already. Bernie began to rub Serena's clit before putting 2 fingers inside of her.   
"Oh Bernie." Serena moaned as she flung her head back onto the pillows. "I never thought this would ever happen."   
"It's happening gorgeous." Bernie said as she continued making love to Serena.   
"More Bernie I need more." Bernie added another finger and drove her fingers in and out of Serena harder and faster.   
"OH YES. YES." Serena screamed. "Keep going please keep going. You feel so good inside of me."   
"It feels so good being inside of you."   
"Kiss me please." Bernie leaned down and kissed Serena. "I'm coming. Oh my god I'm coming." Serena screamed out as she came.   
Bernie kissed her way up Serena's body and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I was right about you Mckinnie. You are sex on legs."   
"So are you." Serena said as her breathing tried to get back to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours of lovemaking Serena and Bernie laid in bed. Serena put her arm across Bernie and snuggled up to her.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Oh I'm more than OK. You are absolutely amazing."   
"So are you. I have never come so hard in my life."   
"You and me both."  
"Now do you believe me when I tell you how sexy you are?" Serena nodded her head as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck. "Good because you are perfect just the way you are Serena."   
"Does that mean you don't want to be my personal trainer anymore?"   
"You don't need a personal trainer. You don't need to lose weight."   
"I'd like to tone up a bit though. Get rid of my flabby bits."   
"What flabby bits?"   
"Bernie stop. I've not long since had a baby. I know I've got flabby bits. Swimming is a good form of exercise isn't it?"   
"Yes it works everywhere."   
"I might start and go swimming then. What do you think?"   
"You do whatever you want to do." Bernie smiled as she held Serena tighter.   
"I'm shattered." Serena yawned.   
"Let's get some sleep then eh."   
"Yes. Night Bernie." Serena lifted her head and kissed Bernie.   
"Goodnight Serena." Serena laid her head on Bernie’s chest as they both fell asleep. 

A few hours Bernie woke up desperate for the toilet. She pulled her arm out from under Serena who was fast asleep. And got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came back out she heard Harley babbling in his cot.   
"Hello little man." Bernie said as she looked over his cot and picked him up. "It's sleepy time not play time. Oh that's why your awake. Your a smelly little boy." Bernie took Harley over to the other side of the room to change his nappy. "Blimey Harley what you been eating mate." Bernie cleaned him up and put him a clean nappy and baby grow on. "There you go all clean again." Bernie picked him up and held him close."Are you hungry eh. Because you keep looking at my boobs. You'll get nothing out of them matey. Let's go downstairs and get you a bottle. We have to be quiet though because Mummy is fast asleep." Bernie crept downstairs and made Harley a bottle and took him into the front room.   
"There you go little man get that down you." Bernie smiled as Harley began sucking on the bottle. 

Serena woke up and noticed that the bed was empty.   
"No no please don't have gone." Serena got out of bed and went to check on Harley. "Where's my Baby." Serena ran downstairs and stopped as she got to the lounge door. "Hi."   
"Hi. I heard this little one having a little talk to himself so I went to check on him. Clean nappy and a bottle later and he's fast asleep again."   
"You should have woken me up."   
"Why it doesn't take two of us to change a shitty nappy does it."  
"I guess not. I've never met anyone like you before." Serena said as she sat down and rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"In a good way or a bad way?"   
"A good way." Serena kissed Bernie softly on the lips. "I think you're amazing."   
"I've been thinking about tomorrow."   
"What about tomorrow?"   
"Well I thought I would come with you to your doctor's appointment if you want me to that is?   
"I'd like you to come with me. But what about your work."   
"You come before work." Bernie put her arm around Serena and pulled her closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena woke up the next morning. She kissed a sleeping Bernie on the cheek and went into Harley's room.   
"Good morning handsome." Serena lifted Harley out of his cot. Let's check your bum shall we." Serena carried him over to the changing table and undressed him. After she had changed his nappy she took him downstairs for breakfast. She sat down on the chair while she waited for his bottle to cool  
"You really like Bernie don't you?" Serena asked as she bounced Harley on her knee. "Harley. Where's Bernie?" Harley began to wave his arms about and looked around trying to see her. "You're not the only one that likes her darling. Mummy likes her too." Serena kissed him and gave him his bottle.  
"Morning beautiful." Bernie said as she kissed Serena as she came into the kitchen.   
"Good morning."   
"Good morning to you too young man." Bernie took Harley off Serena and lifted him in the air.   
"Be careful he has just been fed. Don't make him sick."   
"I won't don't worry." 

"What do you want for breakfast?"   
"I er. I don't really eat breakfast."   
"What. A woman who does fitness and nutrition for a living doesn't have breakfast. It's supposed to be the most important meal of the day isn't it?"   
"Yeah it is."  
"Then what are you going to have?"   
"I'll just have some cereals please."   
"That's more like it. Is Cornflakes OK for you?"   
"Yes fine." Serena gave Bernie her breakfast. "Are you having some?"   
"Yeah. I'm just going to make some tea. You do drink tea don't you?"   
"I love my tea." Serena made the drinks and poured herself some Cereals and sat down.   
"Do you still want to come with me to the Doctor's?"   
"Of course I do. When are you going to ring them?"   
"When I've had this. Then I'll ring my Mum. And see if she can watch Harley while we go."   
"I'll pop home when I've had this and get change and cancel my appointments for today. I'll only be an hour."   
"Thank you for doing this for me."   
"You don't have to keep thanking me." Bernie reached out and put her hand on top of Serena's. 

While Bernie had nipped home. Serena got Harley dressed and out him in his bouncy chair.   
"Who's that now?" Serena got up and went to the door. "Mum what are you doing here?"   
"You want me to have Harley for you don't you?"   
"Not till 1.00 I don't."   
"Oh well. I'm here now." Adrienne said as she walked in the house and looked around.   
"Bernie's not here if that's who you're looking for Mum." Serena laughed as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Is she not, shame."   
"She's gone home to get changed."   
"Did she stay the night last night?" Serena nodded shyly. "Did you. You know?"   
"Mum I am not discussing this with you."   
"If you can't discuss it with your own mother then who can you discuss it with."   
"Annie."   
"Annie don't be stupid. I mean I love your sister dearly but she has got a mouth like the Mersey tunnel. So was she any good? Is she actually sex on legs?"  
"Mum stop it."   
"Oh come on. You can tell me."   
"Alright alright. In answer to your questions. Is yes and yes. She was absolutely amazing. I have never had sex that good before in my life."   
"Wow that good eh."   
"That good. I've never met anyone like her before Mum. She is so good to me. And she is fantastic with Harley. When he sees her mum his little face lights up."   
"Like yours is doing right now. It sounds like this Bernie is the one."   
"I think she just might be." Serena smiled as she thought about Bernie.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm pleased for you darling I am really. I must admit you do look happy."   
"I am happy Mum."  
"Go stuck the kettle on and you can tell more about her."   
"Ok." Serena stood up and went to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "That'll be Bernie."   
"Let her in then."   
"Mum please don't embarrass me."   
"Would I do that?"   
"Yes you would."   
"I'll be on my best behaviour I swear."   
"I'll believe that when I see it." Serena walked to the door to let Bernie in. "Hello you haven't been long."   
"I told you I wouldn't be. I've had a shower got changed. Cancelled my appointments. So I am all yours for the rest of the day."   
"All mine are you?" Serena pulled Bernie closer and kissed her. "I like the sound of that." Serena smiled.   
"God you're so gorgeous."   
"So are you." Bernie kissed Serena softly.   
"We've got company."   
"Who?"   
"My Mum's here to look after Harley."   
"She's early isn't she."   
"Of course she is. She's come to have a look at you. The nosy bugger."   
"I'd love to meet her."   
"Come on then." Serena took Bernie’s hand in hers and led her through to the lounge. "Bernie this is my Mum Adrienne. Mum this is Bernie." Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"Nice to meet you Adrienne." I can see where Serena gets her good looks from Bernie thought to herself.   
"You too. I have heard a lot about you."   
"All good I hope."   
"Oh all good believe me."   
"Mum you promised."   
"I'm sorry. Come and sit down Bernie Serena was just putting the kettle on before you came."   
"I'll make it." Bernie said.   
"Serena will make it. You sit yourself down next to me." Adrienne smiled and patted the sofa. Sorry Serena mouthed as she went into the kitchen. 

"So Bernie. Serena tells me you're a personal trainer at the gym?"   
"Yes that's right."  
"How long have you been doing that for?"   
"About 5 years."   
"My daughter doesn't need to lose weight. She's beautiful."   
"I agree. I think you're daughter is absolutely perfect."   
"Correct answer." Adrienne smiled. "Look between me and you Serena has hurt in the past. The last woman she was with treated her like crap basically. And I don't want my daughter getting hurt like that ever again."   
"I have no intention of hurting Serena or Harley. I know I haven't known Serena long but I do care about her. I care about them both."   
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Because between me and you I think Serena cares for you too."  
"Should my ears be burning?" Serena asked when she fetched the cups of teas in.   
Not at all." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand as she sat down. 

As Serena and Bernie left the Doctors. Bernie put her hand in Serena's. Only for Serena to pull her hand away.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."   
"Why? What have I done?"   
"You've done nothing wrong. Honestly you haven't. It's just you deserve so much better than me. I'm a mess. And to top it off I am now going to have to take anti depressants."   
"Because you need them. You heard what the Doctor said. You've got postnatal depression."   
"Exactly. I'm sure there's a woman out there for you that hasn't got all this baggage." Serena said as she began to cry.   
"Listen to me." Bernie stood in front of Serena and put her hands on her shoulders. "I don't want any other woman. I love the time we spend together. I know we haven't known each other long but I can't imagine my life without you and Harley init. Yes I know you're not feeling 100 percent at the minute. But I want to help you. I'm falling in love with you Serena Mckinnie."   
"You are?"   
"Yes I am."   
"Good because I'm falling in love with you too." Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

On their way back to Serena's they stopped off at the supermarket for Serena to do some shopping. When they got back in the car Serena put her hand on Bernie’s leg and held her hand.   
"Are you OK?" Bernie said as she pulled up outside Serena's house.   
"I'm always OK when I'm with you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie. They got the shopping out and went into the house. "Sorry we've been a while Mum. I had to go to the supermarket."   
"It's fine darling." Adrienne followed them into the kitchen.  
"Has Harley been alright?"  
"Yeah he was a bit grumpy but he's asleep in his cot now. So how did you get on at Doctors?"   
"Ok. He's given me some anti depressants. I have to take one before I go to bed."   
"And that's all."   
"He said I had to go back in a month."  
"Is he not going to send you to speak to someone?"   
"Mum please. If I need to talk to someone I will organise that myself."   
"Ok. OK."   
"I'll put the kettle on. Adrienne do you want a cuppa?"   
"No thanks Bernie. I better get off. I need to make a start on dinner before the hubby comes in. Come here, you and give me a hug." She held out her arms for Serena.   
"See you later. Thanks for looking after Harley."   
"Anytime. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena walked her Mum to the door.   
"I think you found a good one there in Bernie."   
"I know I have." "She's a lovely girl."   
"She sure is. She's also very easy on the eye too."   
"I can see that. I'll see you later darling."   
"Bye Mum." Serena shut the door and went back into the kitchen. 

Serena walked up behind Bernie and put her arms around her waist. Bernie. Bernie turned in her arms and kissed Serena.   
"I meant what I said earlier. I am falling in love with you."   
"So did I. I'm falling in love with you."  
"It's weird isn't it. I only met you on Friday. Yet I can't imagine my life without you."   
"I feel exactly the same."  
"Bernie are we a couple now."   
"I want us to be. Do you?"   
"Yes I do. I want that more than anything."   
"Me too." Bernie went to kiss Serena again when Harley started crying.   
"I better go and get his lordship." Serena smiled as she went upstairs. "Hey little man what's all this noise for." She said as she picked Harley up out of his cot and held him close. "Hey shush. Mummy's here. I've got you baby." Serena took him downstairs but he still carried on crying.   
"What's up with him?"  
"I don't know." He doesn't feel wet and I can't smell anything. I wonder if he's teething."Serena washed her hands and put her finger into his mouth to feel his gums."Alright baby alright."  
"Is he teething?"   
"I think so. His gums are swollen and red. I have got some Calpol in the top cupboard. Could you get me it please?   
"Yes sure." Bernie got the Calpol and put some into the syringe. "Come on little man this will take some of the pain away." Bernie put it into Harley's mouth as he started to suck on the syringe. "Is that nice? It smells nice."   
"It's strawberry." Serena put Harley close to her as he began to calm down. "Is that better gorgeous." Serena kissed Harley and wiped the tears that were on his little face. 

"I don't think I'm going to be getting much sleep tonight."   
"I could stay again tonight if you like. Then I'll be here to help you with him."   
"You don't have to do that. You're working tomorrow. You need your sleep."   
"Actually I'm not working tomorrow. I am having the week off. So me you and Harley can spend more time together." Bernie said shyly.   
"My Mum was right about you. You are lovely." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie chaste on the lips.   
"So are you. I just love being here with you two. How about I cook us dinner today."   
"You don't have to do that."   
"Yes I do. You've cooked for me twice now. So it's my turn."   
"Ok if you're sure."   
"I am sure." Bernie stood up and began to get the ingredients together. "When we've had dinner I'll just pop round to my flat and get some clean clothes if that's alright."   
"That's fine. As long as you make sure you come back."   
"Oh I'll be back. Don't you worry about that." Bernie smiled as she carried on with the cooking.


	15. Chapter 15

As they were laid in bed together that night after making love. Serena had her head on Bernie’s chest and closed her eyes. She thought how good it was to be this close Bernie.   
"You've gone quiet." Bernie said as she kissed the top of Serena's head.   
"I was just thinking how nice this is. Us being together like this."   
"Yes it is."   
"Bernie." Serena said as she looked at her.   
"Yes."   
"You know when I told you about the fundraising night for the Hospital Trust."  
"Mmm."  
"Well I can invite a plus one and I just was wondering. Well more hoping really if you'd."   
"I'd love to come with you."   
"You would. I mean these things can be a bit boring. But it's a free bar and the meal is usually nice."  
"You'll be there. That's good enough for me."  
"You sweet talker." Serena smiled as she cuddled back up to Bernie.   
"So when is it then?"   
"3 weeks on Friday."   
"Will I have to get dressed up?"   
"Well yeah. It's gonna be all black ties suits and fancy dresses."   
"I don't do dresses."   
"What are you going to wear then?"  
"I'll get a nice suit."   
"I can't wait to see you all dressed up." Serena yawned. "Goodnight beautiful."   
"Goodnight gorgeous." Serena smiled as she closed her eyes and imagined Bernie all dressed up. 

3 weeks later

Serena was on her way to drop Harley off at her parents house. When she pulled up outside the house her Dad came out to help her.   
"Hiya love."   
"Hi Dad."   
"Hello my gorgeous boy." Paul said as he lifted Harley out of his car seat and took him in the house. Look who's here Adrienne."  
"Hello beautiful." Adrienne kissed Harley and then Serena. "How's he been with the teething?"   
"Good days and bad days. I've brought his Calpol and some Bonjela for you to rub on his gums. Have you still got them teething rings for him."  
"Yes course I have."   
"Well there is some in his bag anyway."  
"Are you stopping for a cuppa."   
"No I've got to get home to get ready for tonight."  
"Send me a picture of you and Bernie all dressed up."   
"Why?"  
"Just humour me please. I just want to see my beautiful daughter and her girlfriend all dressed up. Is that so wrong?"  
"No." Serena kissed her Mum on her cheek. "I'll send you a picture alright."   
"Good."   
"Right I better go. You been good for Grandma and Grandad baby." Serena kissed Harley. "I love you. If he gets too upset mum just ring me and I'll come and get him."   
"Serena I have brought 2 teething babies up before. I know what to do. You just go and enjoy yourself."   
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"And don't be rushing here in the morning to pick him up. You and Bernie make the most of having the house to yourself." Adrienne winked.   
"Mum is that all you think about?   
"Thinking about it is all I seem to do these days. As we never do it anymore."   
"Oh God no. I'm going that's just too much information." Serena said as she walked to the door.   
"See you tomorrow."   
"Bye." Serena smiled to herself as she got into in her car. 

When Serena got home she got a shower and put a towel around her. She got her new dress out of the wardrobe. Serena squrted the dress in perfume and laid it on the bed.   
"Right make up first." Serena said as she sat down at her dressing table. When she had done her make up and her hair Serena took her new bra and knickers out and began to get dressed.   
"Oh God I hope she like me in this dress." Serena said as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was black with a split up the side. It glung to her waist in all the right the places. And had a plunging neckline. Serena put her lipstick on and put it in her handbag and was walking downstairs when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and opened the door.   
"Hello. You look amazing."   
"Jesus you look spectacular. My God I am one lucky woman." Bernie said as she walked into the house and put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"I take it you approve then."   
"Oh I approve. You are stunning just stunning." Bernie leaned closer and couldn't help looking down at Serena's breasts.   
"My face is up here." Serena laughed as she put her finger under Bernie’s chin and lifted it up.   
"Sorry I just. I have just never seen anyone look as gorgeous as you do tonight."  
"You look gorgeous too. Nice suit."   
"I bought it specially for tonight. I wanted to look my best for you."   
"You look beautiful. You've even brushed your hair. I'm impressed."   
"You cheeky sod."   
"I'm only joking. I love your hair." Serena kissed Bernie softly. "Oh I hope you don't mind my mum wants me to take a picture of us both together."   
"No problem. Get your phone out then." Serena got her phone out of her bag. Bernie put her arm around Serena's waist as she took the photo. Let's have a look. That's nice picture."  
Serena's mum send a reply instantly.   
"Mum says we both look beautiful. And that we make lovely couple."   
"She right we do."   
"That'll be the taxi."   
"Shall we go to ball Madam." Bernie held her arm out for Serena to take.   
"We shall." Serena smiled as she put her arm in Bernie’s and walked to the taxi.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena and Bernie walked into the hotel hand in hand. Bernie couldn't take the smile off her face. She couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was with her. As they walked through the door of the function room a man came running straight up to them.   
"SERENA. Oh my God you look beautiful. How are you? How's little Harley? Who's your friend?"   
"If you give me a chance to get a word in I'll tell you." Serena laughed. "How are you doing Raf?"   
"I'm good." He said as they hugged each other. "So are you going to introduce us?"  
"Bernie this is my work colleague and one of my best friends Raf Deluca. Raf this is my girlfriend Bernie."   
"Girlfriend. You kept that quiet lady. Very nice to meet you Bernie." Raf held out his hand and shook Bernie’s hand.   
"You too."   
"FLETCH. FLETCH." Raf shouted as a taller man with dark haired came up to them.  
"Hello gorgeous. You look fabulous."   
"Thanks Fletch."  
"Fletch this is Bernie Serena's girlfriend. Bernie this is my husband Fletch."   
"Lovely to meet you Bernie."   
"You too."   
"Come on. Let's get you two a drink." Fletch said as he Raf walked in front of them to the bar.   
"I'm sorry about them two. They can be a bit over the top. But they have got hearts of gold."   
"I think they seem lovely." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek and held her hand as they walked to the bar. 

After their meal. They had to sit and listen to a load of speeches. Bernie couldn't resist putting her hand on Serena's leg. Serena smiled and put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"So how long have you been together?" Fletch asked after the speeches.   
"Just over 3 weeks."   
"And how did you meet?"   
"Bloody hell Fletch your a nosey bleeder."   
"Come on tell me."   
"We met at the gym."   
"Really I thought you hated exercise."   
"I do."   
"I bet you're getting plenty of exercise now aren't you."   
"Fletch stop it. But in answer to your question yes I am." Serena winked.   
"Good girl."  
"I'm off to the bar Serena. Do you want anything?" Bernie said as she stood up.   
"I'll have another Shiraz please." Serena looked up at Bernie.   
"Coming right up." Bernie bent down and kissed her.   
"I'll come with you Bernie." Raf said as he went with Bernie to the bar. "So are you and Serena serious?"   
"Yes we are."   
"I don't want to sound like an overprotective parent. But me and Fletch love Serena to bits. We have seen her get hurt in the past."   
"Raf I have got no intentions of hurting Serena. I think the world of her and Harley."   
"I believe you. I can see how you two look at each other. 2 lagers. A Gin and Lemonade and a large Shiraz please." Raf said to the barman. Bernie turned round and looked at Serena. She was laughing with a young very pretty dark haired woman. Bernie instantly felt jealous as she saw Serena put her hand on top of the other woman's as they talked. Bernie grabbed her and Serena's drinks and walked as quickly as she could back to the table. 

"There you go babe."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as Bernie sat beside Serena and put her arm around her. "Bernie, this is Donna. She works on my ward. Donna this is my Bernie." Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Very nice to meet you."   
"You too Donna."   
"Excuse me. Mr Hanssen is trying to get my attention." Donna said as she stood and walked away.  
"She seems nice."   
"Yes she is."   
"Is erm. Is she just a friend?"   
"Why are you asking me that?"   
"Well you two look a bit cosy just then when I was at the bar."   
"Don't tell me you were jealous?"   
"Jealous as hell."   
"Come here." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her. "She is just a work colleague. Plus She's very straight. And very married."   
"Good. Because you're my girl."   
"Am I?"   
"Yeah. Yeah you are." They both smiled at each other as they rubbed their noses together and kissed each other softly. "I love this song. Come and dance with me." Bernie took Serena's hand in hers and led her to the dance floor. Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her flush against her. As they danced cheek to cheek Bernie closed her eyes as they swayed to the music.   
"I love you." Bernie said as she looked into Serena's eyes.   
"And I love you." Serena said as they kissed each other passionately on the dance floor oblivious to everyone else around them.


	17. Chapter 17

"I want you." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"Do you want to come back to my place?" Serena smirked.   
"You bet your life I do."   
"Come on then." Serena grabbed her bag off the table and said their goodbyes. Then went outside to hail a taxi. As soon as they got into the taxi their lips found each other's again.   
"Sorry to interrupt ladies. But where am I taking you to?"  
"Sorry." Serena blushed. 82 Kings Road please." Bernie pulled Serena back to her as they carried on kissing passionately. Bernie put her hand on Serena's thigh and slid it higher up her leg.   
"I need you right here right now." Bernie moaned as she put her hand inside Serena's knickers.   
"Bernie stop." Serena put her hand on Bernie’s. "We can't do this here. If it hasn't escaped your notice. We are not alone."   
"I'm so sorry." Bernie said shyly as she removed her hand and looked out the window.   
"Hey come here." Serena pulled Bernie back to her and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I just got carried away. I'm so sorry."   
"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Hey look at me." Serena lifted Bernie’s head up. "I love you." Serena stroked Bernie's face softly.   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena and rested her head on shoulder for the rest of the journey back to Serena's. 

As soon as they got through Serena's front door Serena pulled Bernie close to her.   
"Now where were we?"   
"Right about here." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena hungrily. Before taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. When they got in Serena's bedroom they carried on kissing. Bernie took Serena's hand and put it down her own trousers. Serena pulled back and smiled.   
"Is that what I think it is?"   
"Yes and I want to make love to you with it."   
"What are you waiting for?" Bernie unzipped Serena's dress as Serena ripped Bernie’s clothes off. Bernie laid Serena on the bed and climbed on top of her.   
"I need you to fuck me please." Serena begged as Bernie stroked Serena's clit with the dildo. Bernie kissed Serena before sliding the dildo into Serena.   
"OH YES." Serena screamed out as Bernie began making love to her. "Just like that. Oh shit yes just like that." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "Kiss me." Bernie kissed her passionately as Serena lifted her legs and wrapped them around Bernie’s arse and turned them over so that she was riding Bernie.   
"Does that feel good baby?   
"Oh yes. Oh shit. Keep going. Keep going please."   
"I will baby. You are so sexy."  
"So are you." Serena said as she rode the dildo faster. 

"Fuck. Fuck I'm coming I'm coming."   
"Me too." Serena laid on Bernie as they both slowed their breathing down.   
Serena got off the Dido and took it into her mouth and started sucking on it tasting herself.   
"Fuck you look so hot doing that." Bernie sat up and grabbed Serena and kissed her.   
"That was so good." Serena said as she cuddled up to Bernie.   
"It was amazing. I absolutely adore making love to you. You are the most gorgeous woman in the world."  
"So are you. I am so glad I met you. You make me feel so good about myself." Serena looked up at Bernie. "I do love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you Serena Mckinnie. I knew as soon as I saw you. I knew I wanted you."  
"Me too. I have never fallen in love this quickly before. You're the only one for me Bernie."   
"And you're the only one for me. Serena."   
"Yes."   
"When are you going to meet parents? I mean I have met yours. And my folks know all about you and Harley."  
"They do?"   
"Of course they do. And it would shut my mum up. She's always asking when am I going to bring you round."   
"Why are you only just asking me now then?"   
"I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you."  
"I'll tell you what we will go and see your parents tomorrow. After we've picked Harley up from my parents. Is that OK." "Thank you. I just want them to meet two of the most important people in my life." Bernie kissed Serena again as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena woke up the next morning and turned over to wrap her arm over Bernie.   
"Morning gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she opened her eyes.   
"Morning. Did you sleep alright?"   
"Like a log. Are we still going to see my parent's today?"   
"Yes course we are."   
"I'll ring them up and tell them." Bernie said as she picked up her phone.   
"While you do that. I'll just go and jump in the shower."   
"Ok." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena as she went into the bathroom.   
"Hello darling." Bernie's Mum Marion said as she answered the phone.   
"Hi Mum. I haven't woken you have I?"   
"No. I've been up ages. Are you alright?"   
"Yes fine. In fact I'm more than fine Mum. I told Serena that I loved her last night. And she said she loved me too."   
"I'm so happy for you sweetheart. But when are we going to meet her?"   
"That's what I'm ringing you for. Are you doing anything today?"   
"No nothing."   
"Good because I am bringing Serena and little Harley to see you and Dad."   
"Is about bloody time. I'm dying to meet them. Serena looked so lovely on the picture you showed me."   
"That's because she is lovely. We have just got to go to Serena's parents to pick Harley up and then we will come straight to yours OK."   
"That's great. I make dinner for us all."   
"Ok. See you later."   
"Bye love you."   
"Love you Mum." Bernie put down her phone and got out of bed. 

"Come in you two." Serena Dad Paul said as he answered the door. "Your Mum's in the lounge."   
"Harley look who's here it's Mummy." Adrienne said as Harley started bouncing on Adrienne's knee and held out his arms for Serena.   
"Hello baby. Mummy's missed you." Serena picked him up and held him close. "Has he been OK?"   
"He's been fine. I gave him some Calpol after his last bottle before he went to bed and he didn't wake up till 6.30am."  
"Good." Harley held out his arms again for Bernie. "You want to go to Bernie."   
"Come here little man." Bernie grabbed Harley and sat down with him.   
"I'll put the kettle on then." Adrienne said as she stood up.   
"I'll give you a hand Mum." Serena followed Adrienne into the kitchen.   
"So did you both have a good night last night." Serena smiled as she thought about what her and Bernie did when they got home.   
"Yes it was nice. Bernie told me that she loves me."   
"Really that's so sweet. What did you say to that?"   
"I told her that I love her too. Because I do. I love her Mum." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"I know you do." Adrienne smiled as she hugged Serena. "You've got yourself a good one there. And she is fabulous with Harley. And he clearly loved her too."   
"I know. I'm meeting Bernie’s parents today."   
"That's nice love."   
"I'm a little nervous Mum."   
"What for?"   
"What if she doesn't like me. What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for her daughter."   
"Hey stop that. There is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful and talented. You're a bloody surgeon for God Sake."   
"And I'm also a single mother."   
"So what. Serena Bernie thinks the world of that boy and you know it. So stop worrying. They are gonna love you. You'll see."   
"I hope so." Serena said as they took the cups of tea's. And went back into the lounge. 

On the way back to Bernie’s parents house Serena didn't say anything she just looked out of the window.   
"You've gone very quiet." Bernie said as she pulled up outside her parents house. "Are you alright?   
"Yes I'm fine. No I'm not. I'm shitting myself if I'm honest. I'm scared your parents aren't gonna like me"   
"Serena." Bernie turned and took Serena's hands in hers. "What's there not to like about you. You're amazing. And I love you."   
"I love you too."   
"Come on let's go. I can see my Mum peaking through the window." Serena got Harley out of his Car seat. As they got to the front door it opened before Bernie had a chance to knock.   
"Hello darling. Come in" Marion said as she moved so they could come inside.  
"Hi Mum."   
"JEFF BERNIE’S HERE."   
"I'm only here Marion. There's no need to shout."   
"Mum, Dad this is Serena. Serena, this is my Mum and Dad. Marion and Jeff.   
"It's good to meet you."   
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last Serena. Bernie has told us so much about you. And this little fella must be Harley."   
"It sure is."   
"Will he come to me?"   
"Yes he's not shy." Serena passed Harley to Marion.   
"Hello aren't you a gorgeous little boy. Please come through to the lounge and make yourself comfortable. Jeff put the kettle on."  
"Yes love."   
"This little one is the business. He is so cute."   
"He's teething at minute. So he's been getting grouchy."   
"Orr bless him. Are them tussy pegs hurting you eh." Marion said as she bounced Harley on her knee. Serena and Bernie looked at one another and smiled as they watched Bernie's Mum with Harley.   
"So Serena Bernie tells us you're a Surgeon." Jeff said as he came into the room with a tray of drinks.   
"Yes that's right."   
"Smart and beautiful. I can see why she caught your eye Bernie." He said as he poured the tea.   
"Dad." Bernie held Serena's hand as they both laughed.   
"We have wanted to meet you since Bernie first told us about you." Marion said as Harley began to cry.   
"Come here sweetheart." Serena took Harley off Marion. "I think he needs changing."   
"You can take him in the back room if you want to."   
"Thanks I won't be minute." Serena grabbed the bag and went into the other room.   
"Well, what do you think of Serena?"   
"I think she's delightful. And little Harley is so cute. And it's clear from the way you look at her that you really like her."   
"I do Mum. I told you. I love her. Her and Harley. Serena's the one. I just know she is." Bernie smiled as she took a sip of her tea.


	19. Chapter 19

4 months later and Serena was getting ready to go back to work. She took Harley downstairs and put him in his high chair. Serena watched Harley as he tried to feed himself his breakfast.   
"You are growing up too quickly young man." Serena reached out and stroked Harley's cheek. "Come in, it's open." Serena called out as the doorbell rang.   
"Morning gorgeous."  
"Morning." Bernie walked into the kitchen with a bunch of flowers."These are for you." she said as she kissed Serena.   
"What's these for?"   
"As a sort of good luck for your first day back at work."   
"That's so sweet. Thank you." Serena smiled as she got a vase out of the cupboard.   
"Have you got some porridge?" Bernie said as she sat down beside Harley.   
"He's getting too clever. He didn't want me to feed him. Can you just watch him for a minute. While I nip upstairs and get his things ready for Mum and Dad's?"   
"Yes course I will."   
"Cheers."   
"Mummy seems a bit nervous about going back to work. Doesn't she Harley." Harley picked up his spoon and put it to Bernie’s mouth.  
"Mmm that's nice." Bernie pretended to take the porridge off the spoon.   
"Right young man gets you cleaned up." Serena said as she came back into the kitchen and wiped Harley's hands and face. "Right let's get you to Grandma and Grandads." She lifted Harley out of his high chair. "Bernie can you grab his bag for me please?"   
"Yep." Bernie followed Serena to her car. Serena fastened Harley in his car seat and shut the door.   
"I better get going."   
"Have a good day."   
"I'll try. Will I see you tonight?"   
"I don't know yet. I'll ring you and let you know."   
"Ok. I love you." Serena pulled Bernie towards her.   
"I love you baby." Bernie kissed Serena tenderly. "Have a good day."   
"I'll try." Serena smiled as she got in her car and drove away. 

"Hello darling. I'll get Harley out for you." Adrienne said as she met Serena as she got out of the car.   
"Thanks."  
"Hello handsome. Have you come to spend the day with Grandma eh."   
"Mum you need eyes in the back of your head now that he's crawling."   
"Stop worrying we'll be fine. Anyway Annie has got a day off today so we are taking him out."   
"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about leaving him all day."   
"He'll be just fine.I wouldn't let anything to my Grandson. You know that."   
"I know. Come here, you and give Mummy and kiss." Serena took Harley off Adrienne and hugged him.   
"Mam Mam Mam." Harley babbled as he snuggled up to Serena.   
"Mummy's gonna miss you. Be a good boy for Grandma. I love you." Serena kissed Harley and gave him back to her Mum. And walked to the door.  
"Wave bye bye to Mummy."   
"Mam Mam." Harley said as he held out his arms and began to cry.  
"Shush it's OK Mummy's coming back soon. Go on get in the car. He'll be alright in a minute." Serena wiped the tears that were running down her face and got in the car. 

As Serena walked onto AAU it was manic and everyone was rushing around.   
"Ah Serena thank God you're here." Ric said "There has been a pile up on the motorway. The ED had taken most of them but everyone else is coming here."   
"Great." Serena took her coat off and put it in the office.   
"Ric. Hi Miss Mckinnie."   
"Hello Des."   
"This is Rose. She's had an x-ray and she's got a broken hip."   
"I'll take her straight to theatre. Raf me and you please."   
"Right." Raf followed Serena through the theatre doors. When Serena came out of theatre it was lunch time. She went into the office to see if Bernie or her Mum had messaged her but they hadn't. She tried to ring Bernie’s phone but it went straight to the answering machine. So she rang her Mum.   
"Hi how's everything going."   
"It's like I've never been away. Is Harley alright?"   
"He's just had his dinner and now he's fast asleep in his buggy."  
"Good. Give him a big kiss from me when he wakes up."   
"I will."   
"I'll see you later."   
"Ok love Bye."   
"Bye Mum." After work Serena drove to the gym to see if Bernie was still there. She noticed that Bernie’s car was still there so she decided to wait for her to come out. She had been waiting about 10 minutes when she saw Bernie coming out of the gym with her arm around a Blonde woman. They walked to Bernie’s car and got in and drove off.   
She's cheating on me after she said she loved me. Serena thought to herself as she broke down in tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Serena finally composed herself enough to drive to her parents house. When her Mum opened the door Serena couldn't help but to cry when she saw her Mum.   
"Hey darling whatever is the matter?"Adrienne said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"It's Bernie. I think she's cheating on me."   
"Don't be so ridiculous. Bernie loves you."   
"I thought she did too. But I went to the gym to surprise her and saw her with her arm draped over some woman. They looked very cosy."   
"I'm sure there's some perfectly reasonable explanation."   
"Like what Mum. I really thought Bernie was different from the other women I'd been with. But she's obviously not." Serena sobbed. "I really love her Mum."   
"I know you do."   
"Where's my little boy."   
"He's in the lounge with your Dad." Serena went into the lounge and picked Harley up off the floor.   
"Hello Mummy's missed you so much." She cried as she held Harley close.   
"Mam Mam Mam."   
"Yes baby I'm your Mummy." Serena peppered Harley's face with kisses as tears rolled down her face.   
"What's up darling." Paul said as he stood up.   
"Leave her Paul I'll tell you later."   
"I'm gonna get off home now Mum."   
"Why don't you stay for your tea."   
"No I'd rather be at home just me and Harley."   
"Ok love. Ring me if you need me OK."   
"I will. See you later." Serena kissed her Mum and Dad and left. As she got in the car her phone went off. 

Bernie   
Hi gorgeous. Have you finished work yet? I've got a surprise for you. Xx

Serena   
I've already seen your surprise. Thank you very much. Now leave me alone. I don't want anything more to do with you. 

Bernie   
What are you talking about? Xx

Serena   
Just stay away from me and stay away from my son. We're over. 

Bernie  
Why? What have I done? Xx

Serena   
What have you done? I think you know what you've done. I thought you loved me and Harley. 

Bernie   
I do. You know I do. I think the world of you two. Xx

Serena   
Do you bollocks? You have just used me. And I've been used before. I mean it Bernie. Just stay away from us.

Serena was walking up the steps to her front door when she heard tires screeching on the road. She turned around and saw Bernie run out of her car. Serena turned the lock as fast as she could and slammed the door shut behind her.   
"SERENA OPENED THE DOOR BABY PLEASE." Bernie shouted through the letterbox.   
"I'm not your baby."   
"I don't understand what's wrong. Or what I've done wrong."   
"You've broken my heart. That's what you've done wrong."   
"How. Serena, please just open the door." Serena put Harley in his playpen and slowly opened the door. "That's better I can see your beautiful face now."   
"Cut the crap."   
"Serena what the hell is this about? What is it that I'm supposed to have done?"  
"How long?"   
"What?"   
"How long have you been seeing her? Before you met me or after."   
"Seeing who. I'm not seeing anyone. Only you."   
"DON'T LIE TO ME. I SAW YOU."  
"What I'd you mean you saw me?"   
"I went to the gym after work to see you. And I saw you coming out of the gym with your arm draped over a blonde woman. Why would you do this to us." Serena cried.   
"A blonde woman." Bernie started laughing.   
"It's not funny."   
"The hell it's not. It's hilarious. Serena." Bernie took Serena's hands in her. "The blonde you saw me coming out of the work with is my cousin."  
"What."  
"My cousin Crystal. I told you about her. She lives in Australia. Crystal comes over for 6 weeks every year. I had booked for us all to have dinner tonight. So she could meet the love of my life. I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you."   
"I'm so sorry."   
"I thought we had something good."   
"We have."   
"Except trust. You obviously don't trust me."  
"I got it wrong."   
"Too right you did." Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere I can be trusted. Because you sure as hell don't trust me." Bernie snapped as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

"You complete idiot." Serena said out loud as she opened the front door to try and stop Bernie going but her car had gone. Serena went back into the house and got Harley out of his playpen and held him close. "Mummy's so sorry little man. As usual I've ruined everything." Serena sobbed as she sat down on the sofa. I was just so jealous when I saw her with that woman. I mean how was I supposed to know it was her cousin. But then again I should know that she would never cheat on me. I love her so much Harley." Harley rigged about on Serena's knee wanting to get down. Harley crawled over to his toys and started to play. Serena smiled as she watched Harley. She got her phone out and took a picture of him. Then sent it to Bernie. With a message. 

Serena   
My Mummy is very sorry for putting 2 and 2 together and coming up with completely the wrong number. You make my Mummy and me so happy. We love it when you stay over at our house. Please come over so my Mummy can apologise to you. We love you. Xx

"Let's see if she gets back to us Harley eh. Come on baby let's get you some tea." Serena picked Harley up and took him into the kitchen." Are you hungry mate?" Serena asked Harley as she put him in his high chair.   
"Mam Mam Mam."   
"What baby." Serena asked as she got Harley his dinner. She kept looking at her phone but there was still nothing from Bernie. She gave Harley's his dinner and he tucked in straight away. 

Serena   
Bernie I know I've been a complete idiot and I am really very sorry. Please just come back so we can talk. I love you Bernie. Xx

Serena wiped the tears that were falling down her face. After Harley had eaten his dinner. Serena put him in the bath and then put him to bed. Serena watched Harley as he slept for a while. Then went downstairs. As she was shutting the lounge curtains she saw Bernie sitting on her doorstep.   
"Bernie what are you doing sat out here?" She asked as she opened her front door.   
"I don't really know."  
"Why don't you come in baby. It's cold out here." Serena said as she held out her hand for Bernie to take which she did as they both went inside. 

"Where's Harley?"   
"He's fast asleep in his cot. Look Bernie I'm so sorry for accusing you. I was just so jealous when I saw you with your arm around her. I thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't bare it if I lost you."   
"I would never ever cheat on you Serena. These past few months with you and Harley have been amazing. You two make me happier than I have ever been."   
"You make us happy too." Serena walked closer to Bernie and took her hand in hers. "I can't imagine my life without you Bernie. I love you so much. You are the love of my life Bernie. Please please don't leave me." Serena sobbed as Bernie pulled Serena to her and hugged her tightly.   
"I'm not going to leave you." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "You and Harley are my world Serena. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life."   
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses before kissing her passionately on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Bernie ordered a takeaway while Serena had a shower.   
"You look so cute in your pajamas." Bernie said as Serena walked into the lounge.   
"Do I?"   
"Yes. Come here." Bernie reached out for Serena and pulled her into her knee.   
"Please don't ever leave me." Serena said as she buried her face in Bernie’s neck.   
"I won't ever leave you and Harley I promise. I love you both too much to just walk away."   
"We love you too." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her. "That'll be the takeaway." Serena jumped up and answered the door. "Here you go."   
"Thanks babe." Bernie said as she played up the food. "I am starving." She said as she tucked into her meal.   
"Bernie, When am I going to meet your cousin then?"   
"Tomorrow hopefully. I thought we could all go for a meal."   
"That'll be nice. I'll ask my mum if she can have Harley."   
"No, we are talking Harley with us. I want her to meet the two most important people in my life."   
"You really mean that. Don't you?   
"Of course I do." They both smiled at each other as they carried on eating their takeaway. 

"I better get going soon you've got work tomorrow." Bernie said as they laid together on the sofa.   
"Are you not staying over tonight?"   
"Do you want me to?"   
"Of course i want you to. I hate it when you go home."  
"Me too. I hate leaving you and Harley even for a second."   
"Move in with us then?"   
"What."   
"I'm serious Bernie. I want to be with you. I want to wake up beside you every morning. And go to sleep in your arm's every night. I want us to be a proper little family. Me, you and Harley. I love you so much it hurts." Serena said as tears rolled down her face." So will you… Will you move in with us? "  
"I'd love to move in with you two. You both mean the world to me. I want everything you have just said."  
"Really."  
"Really. I love you. You're my girl." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Always. Let's go to bed." Serena stood up and took Bernie’s hand as they walked upstairs. 

The next morning Bernie got in the shower while Serena took Harley down to get him his breakfast.   
"Harley, say ta." Serena said as she sat down beside him with his bowl of porridge.   
"Ta." Harley said as he reached out for the bowl.   
"Good boy. You're so clever." Serena smiled as she kissed Harley on the head.   
"Good morning my two favourite people in the world." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and Harley.   
"Morning. Are you alright?"   
"Yeah fine." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her.   
"You erm you haven't changed your mind about moving in with us have you?"   
"Of course I haven't. I can't wait."   
"Me either. Will you just keep an eye on him while I go get ready for work?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Thanks." Serena kissed Bernie and walked to the door.   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Can I look after Harley today? Would you mind?"   
"It's your day off. Haven't you got anything else to do."   
"I want to spend the day with him. Please."   
"Ok if you're sure."   
"I'm sure."   
"Ok then. I'll ring my Mum and tell her she's got a day off." Serena smiled as she went upstairs.   
"Did you hear that handsome? Me and you are going to spend the whole day together." Bernie said as she picked Harley up out of his high chair and wiped his face. "There's something I need you to help me with." Bernie smiled as Harley snuggled up to her.


	23. Chapter 23

"I've called Mum and told her that you are going to look after Harley today." Serena said as she came downstairs. "You've dressed him. You didn't have to do that."   
"It's ok. If I'm going to be moving in with you two. I want to do just as much for Harley as what you do."   
"Have I told you that I love you?"   
"Once or twice."Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"I better be going or I'll be late." Come here beautiful. "Serena picked Harley up off the floor." You'll be a good boy for Bernie won't you."  
"Dadda." Harley said as he held out his arms for Bernie to take him.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be sorry. I'm quite flattered actually." Bernie smiled as she kissed Harley on his chubby cheeks.   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Both of you."  
"So are you booking the restaurant for tonight?"   
"Yep I'll book it for about 7.00pm is that OK?"   
"Yes great. Will you do me one favour though."   
"What's that?"  
"Make sure he has a nap this afternoon so he isn't grabby tonight."   
"Will do."   
"Right I'll leave you to it then. Have fun."  
"We will." Serena walked to the door followed by Bernie and Harley.   
"See you both tonight love ya. Bye bye." Serena waved as she walked to her car.   
"Say bye bye to Mummy Harley."   
"Mam Mam Mam." Harley squealed as Bernie waved his arm for him.   
"Bye baby." Serena said as she got in the car and drove off.   
"Right Harley me and you have got work to do." Bernie said as they went back into the house.

Bernie and Harley got in the car and drove into town. Bernie parked the car and got the buggy out of the boot.   
"Come on handsome." Bernie smiled as she lifted Harley out of the car. And put him in his buggy. Bernie took Harley to the toy shop first. As they were walking around the toy shop Harley was getting giddy as he saw all the toys.   
"DADDA DADDA." He shouted as he pointed to a big George Pig.   
"You like that huh." Bernie said as she lifted one down.   
"Ta." Harley said as he reached out for the toy. Bernie smiled as she knelt down and gave it Harley. Harley immediately cuddled it.   
"I think he likes that." A woman said as she was filling up the shelves.   
"He does."  
"He's so cute. How old is he?"   
"10 month's."   
"Are you being a good boy for your Mummy?"   
"Oh I'm not his Mummy."  
"I see you're just babysitting."   
"Actually I'm his Mummy's partner. I live with them."   
"Ah so you're his Momma."   
"His Momma."   
"Yes. That's what my kids call my partner."  
"He erm he thinks I'm Daddy at the minute."   
"Bless him. He'll soon learn who you really are. I'll let you get on. Bye bye little man." the woman said as she carried on with her work. 

After going round a few more shops Bernie took Harley into a cafe for lunch.   
"Is that nice Harley." Bernie said as they ate lunch.   
"Dadda." Harley put his spoon to Bernie's mouth for her to try some.   
"Mmm thank you gorgeous." Bernie said as she pretended to eat it. "You eat it now baby." After lunch Bernie and Harley went into a few more shops. Before stopping outside a jewellers.   
"Right young man." Bernie said as she knelt down in front of Harley. "This is where I'm going to need your help. Are you going to help me pick something nice for Mummy eh?"   
"Mam Mam Mam."   
"Yes for your Mam Mam Mam." Bernie smiled as she kissed Harley on the head and pushed him into the shop.


	24. Chapter 24

On the way home Harley fell asleep. So Bernie put him in his cot when they got home. She got out her phone and took a photo of Harley sleeping cuddling the George Pig. And sent it to Serena. 

Serena   
My beautiful boy. Where has the George Pig come from? "

Bernie   
I've bought it for him. He wanted it. Xx

Serena   
You've been spoiling him again. Is he behaving himself? Xxx

Bernie   
He has been as good as gold. I have booked the table. Crystal is going to meet us there. What time will you be finished? Xx

Serena   
I will be home for 5.30 hopefully. Xx

Bernie   
Text me when you set off and I will run a bath for you. Xx

Serena  
I will. Thank you. I'll see you later. I love you gorgeous. Xx

Bernie   
I love you beautiful. Xx 

While Harley slept Bernie jumped into the shower and got her clothes ready for the evening. Harley woke up and Bernie took him downstairs for a quick snack.   
"Hi am home." Serena called out as she took her shoes and jacket off and went into the kitchen. "Hello you two."   
"Who's this Harley?   
"Mam Mam." Harley said excitedly as he put his arms out for Serena to pick him up.   
"Come here my baby." Serena picked Harley up and peppered his face with kisses.   
"Do I get one of those?"   
"Of course you do." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly.   
"Have you had a good day with Bernie eh."   
"Dadda."   
"No Harley. Bernie's not Dadda. It's Bernie, Harley, say Bernie."   
"Dadda."   
"I give up. Sorry."   
"Don't be. I quite like it actually. The baths run for you."   
"Great. Come on then Harley are you going to have a bath with Mummy?"   
"I'll bath Harley and get him ready. You go and have soak on your own."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely."   
"What would I do without you."   
"You're never gonna have to find out baby."  
"Thank God." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to her and kissed her. Serena passed Harley to Bernie and went upstairs. 

Serena got a bath and got herself ready. While Bernie got herself and Harley ready.   
"SERENA ARE YOU NEARLY READY." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"YES I'M COMING." Serena put her lipstick and shoes on and went downstairs.   
"Wow look at you two." Serena said as she saw Harley and Bernie all dressed up. "You both look gorgeous."   
"You look gorgeous too baby."  
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she passed Harley to Serena.   
"Shall we go then?"   
"Yep let's go." Serena put Harley in his car seat and they set off for the restaurant.   
"I hope your cousin likes me." Serena said as they pulled up outside the restaurant.   
"What's there not to like. Crystal is gonna love you and Harley." Serena opened the car door and was just about to get out when Bernie reached over and topped her. "Serena."   
"Yes."   
"I erm… I do really love you. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And I really love you too. You big softie" Serena stroked Bernie’s face gently. "Come on we don't want to keep your cousin waiting." Serena jumped out of the car. Bernie got Harley out and held him close.   
"This is it Harley. It's now or never." Bernie whispered in his ear as they walked inside the restaurant.


	25. Chapter 25

As they walked inside Bernie waved as she saw Crystal. "Are you sure I look alright?" Serena said as they walked up to her.   
"You look gorgeous. You always do." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Hi Crystal have you been waiting long?"   
"No, only about 5 minutes." Crystal smiled as she looked at Serena.   
"Crystal this is my gorgeous girlfriend Serena. Serena this my cousin Crystal."   
"Very nice to meet you Serena." Crystal hugged Serena.   
"You too."   
"And this handsome fella is Harley.   
"Hello young man. Aren't you gorgeous." Harley acted shy and buried his face into Bernie’s neck.   
"He's not usually shy." Serena said as they sat down. "Mam Mam. "Harley held out his arms for Serena." Come here darling." Serena took Harley off Bernie and sat him on her knee."   
"I've heard so much about you and Harley from Bernie."   
"All good I hope."   
"Oh it's all good. I have never seen my cousin talk so much about someone."   
"Crystal."   
"What I'm only telling the truth." Serena smiled at Bernie and reached out and held her hand.   
"So Crystal how long are you staying in England for."   
"6 weeks. I take all my holidays in one go so I can come and see my parents and the rest of the family." The waiter came and took their order as they carried on chatting. 

"Look Harley." Serena said as she put Harley into a high chair. And put him a bib on. "Look spag bol your favourite." Harley picked up his spoon and began to eat. "Serena what made you want to become a Doctor?"   
"It's all I ever wanted to be. My Mum bought me Operation as a child and I wore it out. I played with it that much."  
"Serena also went to Harvard for a couple of years."   
"Really."   
"Yes."   
"She's hoping to be CEO one day. Aren't you darling?" Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
"That's a long way off yet. What is that you do Crystal?"   
"I'm a Social Worker. Mostly for the elderly."   
"Do you enjoy it?"   
"Very much. Like you it's all I wanted to be." They all chatted away as they continued with their meal.   
"Look at the colour of your face young man." Bernie said as Serena passed her the wet wipes to wipe his face.   
"I'm just popping to the toilet. Excuse me." Serena stood up and left the table.  
"No No No." Harley said as he shook his head. While Bernie tried to wipe his face.   
"Yes yes yes." Bernie said as she tickled Harley's tummy making him giggle.   
"You're so good with him Bernie." Crystal smiled as she watched Bernie with Harley.   
"I love him to bits. He's such a good little boy."  
"It suits you, a baby."   
"Do you think so?"   
"Yeah I do. So erm have you got everything ready for later?"   
"Yep everything is ready. My little friend here is going to help me. Aren't you gorgeous?" Bernie said as she took Harley out of the high chair and kissed his cheek. 

On the way home Bernie had butterflies in her stomach all the way back to Serena's.   
"Come on young man. Bed time for you." Serena said to Harley as they got in the house.   
"Here let me take him up and get him ready for bed. Why don't you go and put your pajamas on."   
"Bernie you have done enough already today."   
"Please let me get him ready for bed."   
"Ok." Serena gave Harley to Bernie as they all went upstairs. Serena went into her bathroom and got ready for bed. While Bernie took Harley in his bedroom and got him ready for bed.   
"Is he all ready for bed?" Serena smiled as she walked into Harley's bedroom.   
"He is. He's in bed waiting for a kiss from his Mummy."   
"Goodnight ba." Serena looked at what Harley was wearing. His pajama top said Mummy will you marry Bernie? "Is this a joke?"   
"It's no joke. You make me happier than I have ever been Serena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harley. I want us to be a proper family. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife." Bernie pulled a red velvet box out of her pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me Serena?"   
"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her. Bernie put the ring on Serena's finger and kissed her again. "I love you so much."   
"I love you." Bernie took Harley out his cot and kissed him. "It worked Harley it actually worked. Mummy said yes." Serena put her arm around Harley as they stood hugging each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena put Harley into his cot. Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulders as they watched Harley go to sleep.  
"I'm so happy." Serena smiled as she looked up at Bernie.   
"So am I. You and this little fella make me happy." Bernie kissed Serena passionately as she lifted Serena up. Serena automatically wrapped her legs round Bernie’s waist as they carried on kissing. While Bernie carried Serena into their bedroom.   
"I love you so much." Serena smiled as Bernie laid her on the bed.   
"I love you baby." Bernie said as she pulled down Serena's pajama bottoms and knickers. Before she started to suck on Serena's clit.   
"Oh shit." Serena moaned as she closed her eyes as Bernie sucked harder on her clit.   
"Bernie please I need you to fill me."  
"With pleasure." Bernie kissed her way up Serena's body and kissed her passionately. Before putting her hands in between Serena's legs and inserting 3 fingers straight inside of her.   
"Oh yes. Just like that." Serena said breathlessly as she grabbed Bernie’s face and kissed her. Bernie curled her fingers inside of Serena and hit her G Spot immediately.   
"FUCK." Serena screamed out. "Just There. Just there." They kissed each other hungrily as Serena's whole body shook with her orgasam. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie as she laid on top of Serena while they got their breaths back.   
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Do you know that?" Bernie said as she lifted her head to look at Serena.   
"So are you. You are absolutely gorgeous. And I can't wait to be your wife."   
"I can't wait either." Serena kissed Bernie softly as Bernie laid beside her as they both went to sleep. 

The next morning Serena woke up and turned over and smiled as she looked at Bernie sleeping. She kissed her softly on the cheek before getting out of bed and going into Harley's bedroom.   
"Good morning Mummys gorgeous boy." Harley smiled at Serena as she picked him up and held him close. "You need your nappy changing young man." Serena said as she took him over to the changing table. Serena smiled as she looked at Harley's pajama top asking her to marry Bernie. She cleaned Harley up and took him downstairs for breakfast. Serena put Harley in his high chair and gave him some cereals. Serena couldn't stop looking at her engagement ring and smiling.   
"You like it then?" Bernie said as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"I love it. It's beautiful. Just like the woman who gave it to me." Serena stood up and put her arms around Bernie.   
"I love you."   
"I love you." They kissed one another tenderly. "Look how he's looking at us." Bernie said as they both looked at Harley who was grinning as he looked at them.   
"Morning sweetheart." Bernie kissed the little lad as she sat beside him. "Serena I've had an idea."   
"What's that?"   
"Serena asked as she passed Bernie a drink and sat down at the table.   
"I think we should have a little engagement party tonight. Nothing too big. Just family and a couple of friends. What do you think?"   
"I think that's a great idea. We'll have to go shopping to get some party food and drinks."   
"That's not a problem. We can go after breakfast."  
"Ok then."  
"You message who you want to come and I'll do the same. But don't tell them it's a engagement party till they get here will you."   
"No I won't." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie as she grabbed her phone. 

"Everyone who i have messaged. Have said they are coming." Serena said as she came downstairs dressed with Harley on her hip.   
"Great mine too. They were all asking what the party was for."   
"What did you say?"   
"That they will soon find out. Are you ready to go shopping then?"   
"Yeap." Serena said as they got in the car and drove to the supermarket. As they walked round the supermarket Harley kept trying to grab things off the shelfs.   
"Harley no." Serena said sternly as Harley's bottom lip started to wobble as he began to cry. "You can't have everything you see young man." Serena said as she picked Harley up and he snuggled into her.   
"What's the matter with him." Bernie said as she walked back to them after picking some stuff up from another aisle.   
"Because I have told him off. For grabbing things off the shelfs."   
"Orr has Mummy made you cry." Bernie said as she kissed Harley on the cheek and wiped his tears away. Bernie took over pushing the trolley while Serena carried Harley who had now stopped crying.   
"What drinks do we need babe?" Bernie said as they got to the alcohol aisle. "Lager for the men."  
"And your Annie."   
"Yes and our Annie. Get a couple of bottles of gin and wine."   
"Red and white?"   
"Yes."  
"Will that be enough do you think."   
"Plenty. Let's go and pay. I think this little man is getting ready for a nap."   
They paid for their shopping and made their way back home. To get ready for the party.


	27. Chapter 27

When Serena and Bernie got back home. Serena put Harley down for a nap. Then they both got all the food ready for the party.   
"Do you think there's enough food there?"   
"Serena there's plenty. The whole street could come and they would still be plenty." Bernie put her arm around Serena's shoulder.   
"Did you put the lagers in the fridge in the garage?"   
"I did. And the white wine."   
"We better get changed then while Harley is still asleep."  
"Come on then." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and led her upstairs.   
"How do I look?"   
"Beautiful as always." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"You look gorgeous too. And he's awake." Serena said as she heard Harley crying. "Hey, what's all the noise for young man?" Serena picked Harley up and he immediately stopped crying.   
"He probably just wanted his Mummy." Bernie smiled as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"I'll better get him washed and changed."   
"I'll go finish up downstairs then."   
"Ok. Right gorgeous, let's get you ready for the party." Serena kissed Harley and took him into the bathroom. 

"Here they are the two most important people in my life." Bernie smiled as Serena and Harley came downstairs. "My Mum and Dad just text they are on their way."   
"Great." Serena said as she put Harley in his playpen. "I'll get that." Serena said as she ten to the door. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad."   
"Hello Darling." Adrienne said as she and Paul hugged Serena. "Where's my beautiful grandson?"   
"In the lounge." Once everyone had arrived and all got a drink Bernie took Serena by the hand.   
"Can I just have a bit of hush please. Thank you all for coming today at such short notice." Bernie said. "Yesterday I asked Serena to Marry me."   
"And I said yes."   
"Congratulations." They all said as they all went up and hugged them both.   
"So please help yourself to food and drinks and enjoy." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Let's have a look at the ring, darling" Adrienne said as Serena held out her hand.   
"It's beautiful sis." Annie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
"Bernie said Harley helped her choose the ring."   
"Is that why she wanted him yesterday?"   
"Yes. They are as thick as thieves them two. Harley has even started calling her, Dadda."   
"Has he, bless him. I mean she is the closest thing Harley has got to a Dad isn't she?"   
"Yes she is. I want to try and get him to call her Momma though. I mean we are getting strange looks when we are out and he starts calling her, Dadda."  
"Bugger them"   
"Annie's right. As long as you 3 are happy that's all the matters."  
"We are happy Mum. I can't wait to be Bernie’s wife." Serena smiled as she looked at Harley and Bernie dancing around the room with Fletch and Rafs 2 kids. 

Harley was sitting on the floor playing with Evie and Mickey Fletch and Rafs 2 kids.   
"You two be careful with him." Raf said as he and Fletch stood talking to Serena.   
"We will Dad."   
"He's OK. He's a tough little boy."   
"I know but Mickey can be a bit rough sometimes."   
"Raf stop worrying."  
"Harley does seem to love it with other kids doesn't he."   
"He does." Serena smiled. "Would you excuse me a second." Serena smiled as she walked up to Bernie and pulled her to one side.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I'm more than alright. Look at Harley playing with Evie and Mickey."  
"I've been watching them. He's loving it isn't he."   
"Yes he is. Bernie I've been thinking. I don't want Harley to be an only child. I want him to have a brother or a sister."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"   
"Yes I am. I want another baby. I want your baby." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her softly.


	28. Chapter 28

"You really want us to have a baby together." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Yes I do. I don't want Harley to be an only child. I want to have your baby. Because I love you so very much. And I couldn't imagine my life without you"   
"Me either. I love you too baby. More than you will know." Bernie kissed Serena softly. They pulled apart when they heard Harley crying.   
"Come here baby." Serena said as she took him off Raf.  
"I was just bringing him to you."  
"What the matter eh."   
"Ah mam mam." Harley babbled as he snuggled into Serena and began rubbing his eyes.   
"He's, tired babe. I'm going to take him up and put him to bed."   
"Do you want me to come with you?"   
"If you want to." Serena smiled as they both went upstairs. Serena changed Harley and put his pajamas on. Bernie and Serena both gave him a kiss as Serena put him in his cot. 

Harley was soon fast asleep sucking on his dummy.   
"He's so beautiful." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"I know he is. And so will our baby. I mean look who it's Momma is. Of course any baby we have is gonna be beautiful." Serena turned round and kissed Bernie tenderly. The kiss became more passionate as Bernie pushed Serena up against the wall and put her hand down Serena's trousers.   
"Bernie we can't do this now. We have guests downstairs."   
"They are too busy getting pissed. They won't even know we aren't there." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and dragged her into their bedroom. Bernie kicked the door shut and pushed Serena up against it.   
"I want to taste you baby." Bernie smiled as she pulled down Serena's trousers and knickers. Serena lifted her leg and put it on Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie automatically began sucking on Serena's clit hungrily.  
"Oh baby." Serena moaned as she put her hand under her top and began playing with her own nipples. Serena was grabbing the chest of drawers with her other hand to try and stop herself from falling. As she could feel her orgasam creeping up. "YES YES YES." Serena screamed as she pulled Bernie up and kissed her tasting herself on Bernie’s lips. "I fucking love you so much." Serena said as she looked into Bernie’s eyes.   
"And I love you gorgeous. Bernie smiled as they kissed again.   
"Come on we better get back downstairs." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they went back downstairs. 

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Annie smiled as he and Crystal walked up to them.   
"We've been putting Harley to bed. He was getting tired."   
"Bless him. We are gonna get off. I'm taking Crystal night clubbing."   
"You're never gonna let my sister take you clubbing."   
"Yes why not. I still haven't found Mr right yet."   
"God help you is all I'm gonna say."  
"Enjoy you two. Don't get too drunk."   
"We will." Annie said as they left.   
"I'm so glad that part of my life is over. Going out on the pull. Well I hope it is."   
"Believe me Serena it is. Because I am never ever leaving you. We are going to grow old and grey together, you and me. And our 6 or 7 kids."   
"Eh I think 6 or 7 is pushing it slightly."  
"Alright then I'll compromise 2 or 3 kids."  
"That's more like it."Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie to her.   
"Seriously though Babe. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family." Bernie said with tears in her eyes.   
"I want that too. I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life. Because you are the love of my life"   
"Your mine too baby." Bernie said as she kissed Serena tenderly. I finally have the woman of my dreams. And the little family I have always wanted Serena thought to herself as her and Bernie carried on kissing.


End file.
